


The Vault

by TKG5404



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Piano, Piano Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, The vault
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-06 09:46:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11033670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TKG5404/pseuds/TKG5404
Summary: What really goes on behind the Vaults closed doors.Starts from the end of Knock Knock.More chapters to come.





	1. The Piano

Set at the end of Knock Knock. 

“Hey, do you want dinner? I’ve got Mexican . . . look I know you’re miserable, but I’m stuck here too you know . . . we’re both prisoners”

There was no sound from the vault.

So what do you say? I’ve got a new story for you too, there’s a haunted house and woodlice from space . . . and lots of young people get eaten”

The tune on the piano changed, the Doctor smiled and swung open the door to the vault. 

Missy was sat against the wall at the far end, her sapphire blue eyes sparkled through the darkness. The Doctor noted that they hadn’t dimmed at all in all the time she’d been here. But her skin had grown paler and her hair although still scurfed up tightly on top of her head, but had gone into tight ringlets instead of her smoothly styled updo. 

“Evening” say the Doctor; in the cheeriest tone he could muster.

“Is it”? She questioned fixing him in a pointed glare, “I really wouldn’t know” 

The Doctor sighed; they had had this conversation the night before, and a variation the night before that and before that. He closed and locked the doors behind him then looked around for something to change the subject. 

“How’s the piano”? He asked gesturing to it over-enthusiastically “Beethoven sounded good, you must’ve been practising”

Missy arched one eyebrow, “I thought you were against cheerful . . . The piano is a toy designed to keep a pet entertained . . . just another puppy” She rolled her eyes and laid down on the bench, staring at the ceiling. 

“I brought Mexican . . . Lots of cheese stuff, I think you’ll like it” he began unpacking the shopping bags he’d brought with him. 

"Not really hungry . . . you said you had a story to tell" 

"Yes, haunted house on top of the hill, creaking wood, all very strange. Students just moved in, started disappearing. had to go and take a look" He looked at her, hoping for any sign of engagement.

"You said they’d been eaten?" She asked pointedly, picking at the side of her nail. 

"Yes, woodlice, living in the walls, becoming the walls, been going on for 70 years. Landlord taking care of his ill daughter in the tower, the woodlice turned her wood to remedy an illness. So far, so good . . . well logical at least but then Bill pointed out he wasn’t wood, but he’d been . . ."

“Bill?” Missy repeated slowly, rolling the word around her tongue. 

Yes . . . yes one of my students, not important” countered the Doctor quickly; he hadn’t meant to mention Bill to Missy. 

"So, anyway . . ." He continued. 

“Girl wasn’t his daughter, she’s too old, Mother? This is terribly dull" 

The Doctor turned to look her “You always ruin the punch line; stories are no fun if you ruin the ending”

"Never really been keen on endings” Missy dropped her eyes to meet his. He sensed there was a great sadness there, as well as hot rage and abject boredom, he wondered how many of those were aimed at him or because of him. They stayed starring avidly into each other’s eyes across the room, connected, as time kept swirling around them. They had so many pasts, so much shared history and painful memories, this now felt like a stalemate, a dead end with no escape routes. They stayed there for just a moment too long, the connection changed from an intimate understanding to pain and regret. 

The Doctor looked away, searching desperately for something else to say. 

“Come here” Missy murmured softly, her Scottish drawl becoming more intense as her defences lowered. 

The Doctor turned back to face her, she held out her hand from the bench as he moved slowly towards her. When he got close enough her hand reached up round the back of his neck and buried itself tightly in his soft curls of hair. The Doctor gasped as her grip became tighter, pulling on his hair and bringing his head down to her level. 

She pushed her lips against his, being surprisingly gentle given the claw like grip she now had in his hair, he parted his lips slightly to run his tongue over her lips, she opened her mouth and deepened the kiss. 

He wasn’t trying to connect their minds, he knew that she was still too fragile and too angry for that, besides he still couldn’t completely trust her. But just at the edges, there was a gentle blur, just enough to make out one word in Missy’s distinctive accent. 

“Piano”

In his haze, he couldn’t understand the reference, it was only when he also got a visual suggestion from Missy, he understood what she wanted from him.

He reached underneath her thighs, lifting her off the wooden bench with one swift movement. She wrapped her petite frame around him, nuzzling her face into his neck, nibbling at the soft skin she found there, as he carried her over towards the piano. 

As he placed her on top of the piano, her legs collided with a mishmash of keys 

Her deep laugh echoed through the room “Discord” she observed as she slipped her fingers underneath his shirt, stroking the sparse chest hair she found underneath. The Doctor was pleased to see her laugh, and even more grateful she had decided she was in a playful mood. 

The Doctor reached to undo Missy skirt, she slammed her boots hard against the piano keys as she lifted herself to allow him to remove it. Once he had pulled the heavy fabric from her frame, she spread her legs wide. She wore stockings and suspenders along with her knee high boots, but no underwear. The Doctor raised his eyebrows in mock disapproval as he tried not to show his intense arousal. 

She smiled, widening as her eyes and pouting her lips in faux innocence as she lifted her leg high to hook her heel around the Doctor’s neck allowing him a better view; she loved demonstrating how flexible she was, almost as much as she loved the look in his eyes when she did it. Partly shock, part temptation and part intrigue, he couldn't keep disapproval up for very long, not after all this time. 

So lost in this thought she was, she didn’t notice the Doctor had moved until his hot tongue ran across her soft pussy. She let out an involuntary gasp followed by a more gentle moan as the Doctors tongue circled her clit. She lifted her other leg to wrap them around his neck as she laid back across the piano, feeling herself get wetter and wetter as the Doctor continued to lick and suck at her pussy. 

As her breath deepened it forced her ample breasts to rub against the top of her corset, it was so damn tight, but also such an aggravation to take off. Also she was pretty sure the Doctor liked it. She let out another moan as the Doctors tongue entered her. As she felt her temperature rise, she scrambled to rip off her jacket and shirt, throwing them off the side of the piano. 

The Doctor looked up, "Patience now" he said running his hands up her thighs over her hips and up the length of her corset. She sat up, pressing his hands firmly against her breasts. 

"I don't do patience" she hissed moving her hand to between his legs feeling the bulge that was already pressing at his fly. 

The impact from her sudden touch ran through his body, he shook his head slightly, he would never be able to slow her down, his role was only to keep up. She had already unbuttoned his trousers and pushed her hand inside, where it caressed his long rigid shaft. 

"So are you ready to fuck me now or not" she asked staring deep into his smokey grey eyes. He stared back into her eyes, such a beautiful pale blue, they now shone with excitement, but a groan was all he could muster as a verbal response. 

"No" she scolded, pausing her hand movements. "I need to hear you say it, tell me how much you want me" 

"Oh Missy" he rasped with a deep and passionate tone, bringing his mouth next to her ear "I want you, I need you, I need you right now" he quickly kissed from her ear across her prominent cheek bones, leaned towards her until their lips met in a fiery embrace. 

When she eventually withdrew from the kiss, she rolled over to her front and crawled further onto the piano, making room for him to join behind her. On her hands and knees she spread her legs wide, inviting him inside.

Missy’s back arched as he entered her and she let out a low primal growl, he ran his hands over her thighs past her stomach and under her breasts, still restrained by her black silky corset he felt her nipples erect through the fabric and began rubbing then between his fingers. 

She dipped her head and tried to stifle the involuntary moans coming from deep within her chest, she hated being out of control, particularly this early on. As she pressed her forehead against the cold smooth surface of the piano, she started to set the rhythm and she immediately felt better, despite being bent over double in front of the Doctor she still liked to be in charge. She rocked purposefully and slowly backwards and forwards allowing his cock to probe every fold of her soaking wet vagina. 

The Doctor sighed, admiring the curve of her ass, the tiny waist given to her by her corset and her strong yet skinny thighs. He looped his hand through the ties of her corset; feeling her arousal and her heat wrapped around him was making him slightly light headed and he knew what was coming next, the slow pace never lasted very long with Missy. He took a deep breath and tried to steady himself.

Missy felt the tightening through her corset as the Doctor pulled at the ties, the sensation pleased her. Though it did make it slightly hard to breathe. She began to speed up the pace, tightening and releasing the muscles in her vagina with every stroke. She did enjoy the female form, she liked that she could feel every inch of him, every reaction, every twitch, every shudder.

The Doctor was struggling to keep hold of himself, watching Missy steadily fucking him, hearing their rhythmic sighs and moans bounce off every wall in the vault. He could feel Missy getting tighter, getting faster, he could feel her double heartbeat quickening and her breath came in rapid pants.

Missy was ready to come, she lifted her head and looked round at the Doctor, he caught her eyes and the message they sent, her pupils dilated in a heated frenzy made her look even sexier than usual, he smiled knowingly. He reached his other arm underneath her pulling her up towards him as he took over the frantic pace of the rhythm she had set. Her screams filled the vault as she threw her head back against his shoulder, her body convulsed as a cacophony of swear words erupted from her mouth, he struggled to hold her steady, but he was very glad she had decided to keep his Scottish accent. 

Her tremors seemed to last for the longest time as he held her tightly against his body, waiting for her orgasm to subside. As it eventually did, she reached round running her hand across the side of his face and back up into his soft grey hair. He nuzzled the side of her neck, allowing himself a few brief moment of tenderness now she had been satisfied. His hands reached up to stroke her breasts which had for the most part worked themselves free of the corset, her deep red nipples just visible above the top line.

The direct touch of this delicate skin in contrast to his older, well worn hands was all he needed to bring his own release, his stomach muscles tightened and he clenched his jaw gripping on to Missy's tiny frame for grounding as his world went spinning into blackness. 

When he awoke they were both sprawled across the piano, Missy on her back, arms outstretched; asleep but with a satisfied smirk pulling at her lips. He untangled his legs from hers, got up slowly and redressed himself. He lifted Missy up gently into his arms. 

As he walked across the vault with Missy curled in his arms, she nuzzled into his chest and placed her hand between his two hearts. He laid her softly on the four poster in the room she has chosen as her own; he loosened the ties on her corset and covered her with a white linen sheet. She was still asleep. He noted to himself that she looked even more beautiful with a faint afterglow flushing her cheeks. He delicately pushed her hair away from her face and softly kissed her forehead. She murmured something unintelligible as he headed for the door of the vault.


	2. The Pool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missy is left alone in the Vault.

Missy stared up at the twinkling lights in the ceiling of the basement room of the Vault, they were arranged perfectly to match the constellations above Gallifrey. It was beautifully done, but made her just a touch homesick and nostalgia was not an emotion she dealt with well. She closed her eyes and listened to the water gently lapping the sides of the pool. If you looked at the plans of the Vault as they were shown on the wall of the entrance, this section was simply labelled recreation; though it could be more accurately described a swimming pool. Missy hadn't spent a lot of time down here, preferring instead to wander the vast corridors of the upper levels, but today had not gone well. 

Missy was floating completely naked in the centre of the octagonal swimming pool, her breasts floating just above the waterline. She had spent most of the day trying to burn a hole though the wall of the dining room, which she had suspected was in front of the air conditioning room, which in turn must logically have some form of ventilation, which should have offered some means of escape. But alas the velvet wall coverings have caught light quicker than she had intended, starting a small fire which she knew the Doctor would now make a big deal out of. 

The more immediate problem she now faced was that it was far too hot in the Vault and the upper level was filled with thick black smoke. The persistent temperature rise suggested she had a least been right about the location of the air conditioner, but perhaps she has underestimated the Doctor and how secure he had made her new home. So she had retreated to the swimming pool to cool off and to refocus her attention on alternate routes of escape.

She dipped her head back underneath the water line, blowing bubbles as her hair bellowed out beneath her. As she returned to the surface, she splashed the water with her toes. Frustrated. Frustrated and bored. Frustrated, bored and restless. The more Missy thought about it the more agitated she became. She knew it was for her own good, being trapped in here, that the Doctor had saved her life, that this was her punishment for crimes done in previous incarnations (and to be fair this one) and that she should be grateful but she couldn't stop the nagging desperation that grew day by day. 

A hot salty tear ran down her cheek, she wiped it away quickly and stifled the sob that welled up in her throat. She rolled over, plunging her face into the cool water one last time before swimming to the nearest edge, droplets of water ran down her curves as she climbed the marble steps and made her way over to the lounger where a selection of fluffy towels were laid out for her. 

She squeezed the excess water from her hair with a towel, and noted that the heat was still pretty unbearable. She patted her chest with the towel, but there was no real need to dry the rest of her body. She turned to look over the pool, catching her own reflection in the reflective panels at the far end. Even with no make up, no corset & no fancy costume, she liked what she saw; long shapely legs, curvy hips which framed a neat patch of brown curls which sat below her cute little belly button. And then there were her breasts; which had taken the longest to get used to after her regeneration, but how she loved them now. The baby soft smoothness of delicate concealed skin, how the deep crimson of her nipples contrasted with the pale tones, the rounded curves that changed with her every movement. She stroked the gently pushing them up and together to form a full round cleavage. She bounced a little on the spot causing them to jiggle, catching them in the palms of her hands before moving her hands up and rubbing her fingers across her nipples until they stood hard and erect. 

As she stood observing herself in the mirror, she wondered if perhaps she'd been male for too long, she felt sure that this level of attraction to her own form was fairly unnatural, but she'd never really been one for conventional rules. She dropped her hand to stroke the soft hair between her legs, still wet from the swimming pool she collected droplets of water in her fingers. There was still several hours till her nightly visit from the Doctor and nothing much else to do. 

She lay down on the lounger and clawed her nails across her skin, enjoying the sharp sensations up the insides of her thighs, across her stomach and over the skin at the top of her breasts. She closed her eyes and moved her long fingers to her nipples, squeezing and pinching them until they were hard and tight. Then rubbing her soft palms in circles over the whole of her breasts till they softened again. A gentle smile crept across her face as her body began to relax and she felt her pussy become wetter and wetter. She repeated this a few times, until her agitation was nearly gone and her body was filled with a different type of anticipation.

She dropped her right hand between her legs and immediately felt a different kind of dampness; her own arousal dripping through her pubes. She tugged gently at the soft curls enjoying the tension it provided in her most sensitive area. Eventually she grew tired of the tease, pushing her longest finger through her folds to flick against her clit. She let out a low moan; the release felt so good, pure pleasure after a frustrating day. 

Her finger settled into a rhythm of gentle circles around her clit, which was already hard and sensitive to her every movement. As her other hand continued massaging her breast, she moved her legs a little wider brushing the soles of her feet across the rough fabric of the lounger. She added a second finger, alternating the pattern and doubling the sensations than ran through her nervous system with every stroke. 

She slid both fingers lower down and pushed them deep inside, stretching the walls of her vagina, curling her fingers slightly to find the spot deep inside that made her ache. As she found it, she rolled her head and bit her lip, it felt so good and yet so bad. Images of the Doctor flew through her mind; the many, many times he'd touched her, fucked her, made her scream, made her cry, gave her pure ecstasy and then left her alone to disappear into the night. She shuddered as a tremor flashed through her body, 

"Fuck" she screamed as her orgasm shot through her much faster than she had intended. Her hips jerked upwards as she pumped her fingers in and out, trying to make the most of the physical sensations. As her muscles convulsed she arched her back away from the lounger, her torso quivering, her lungs gasping for air she called out his name. 

As the pulsating slowed and her body calmed down, her emotions overwhelmed her, all at once she couldn't stop the tears that flowed endlessly from her eyes, nor the heaving that shook her chest and escaped from her in broken sobs. She drew her knees up into her body and wrapped her arms around them, curled up tightly she was abruptly aware of the overwhelming pain and venerability inside her.


End file.
